Beija Eu
by Sophie Huston
Summary: Depois daquele dia, Sirius aprendeu que nunca mais iria brincar com Remus Lupin de novo. Nunca mais.


**Título:** Beija eu

**Shipper:** Sirius Black e Remus Lupin

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Sumário: **Depois daquele dia, Sirius aprendeu que nunca mais iria brincar com Remus Lupin de novo. Nunca mais.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, _infelizmente._ Quem tem o prazer de ser dona deles é a tia J.K. A música 'Beija Eu' também não me pertence.

**Avisos:** Galerinha, essa é uma fic **SLASH**. Não gosta? Não leia. Viu como é simples? Então não venha me importunar sobre como Sirius e Remus não combinam, ou como é nojento dois homens se pegando. Eu não me importo e eles são um casal lindo. Tá insatisfeito? Problema o seu, não me irrite. Agora, quem gosta, leia, se divirta e deixe seus recadinhos para eu ser uma escritora feliz.

* * *

_Beija Eu_

por Sophie Huston

Se Remus Lupin soubesse ele nunca iria acordar na manhã daquela segunda-feira. Se tivesse a mínima noção do que ocorreria, teria se escondido em sua cama, com o dossel fechado sem que ninguém pudesse arrastá-lo dali. Se, e somente se, ele realmente tivesse a certeza de tais eventos, ele iria ter sumido do planeta e nunca mais ter voltado, mas ele não sabia, não tinha idéia do que ia acontecer.

O licantropo acordou naquela manhã achando que ia ser somente mais uma segunda-feira normal, com aula de História da Magia, Poções e Transfiguração. Aulas importantíssimas para um futuro que ele traçava, porém ainda incerto mesmo que desejoso de que pudesse se tornar realidade. Ele tomou seu demorado banho, pensando em como muitas coisas tinham mudado. Seu ritual naquela manhã fora o mesmo, porém com um detalhe estranho. Nem Sirius, nem James e muito menos Peter estavam no quarto quando ele se levantou. Suspeitou que eles estivessem fazendo alguma brincadeira de mau-gosto por aí, mas não tão cedo.

Remus deu de ombros e vestiu-se, tão pacientemente quanto normalmente era e nesse meio termo deixou-se levar por memórias que aqueceram seu coração lupino. O maroto sorriu, suspirando ao mesmo tempo ao lembrar-se de um par de olhos arrebatador, os olhos de Sirius Black, seu melhor amigo e namorado. Aquela simples palavrinha ainda lhe provocava um gostoso arrepio quando pronunciada. Saber que finalmente, depois de dois longos anos, o animago era seu o deixava imensamente feliz, nas nuvens. Só seu, por mais que não fosse realmente público, o que levava a certas discussões.

Remus simplesmente não agüentava e, bom, Sirius não ajudava. Sempre que o lobisomem virava as costas, lá estava mais uma fã de Black, correndo atrás dele, o que não o deixava nem um pouco contente, ao contrário do rapaz, que parecia se deliciar com o olhar de profunda raiva que Remus lançava aquelas nojentinhas, irritantes e patéticas garotas – como Remus gostava imensamente de frisar toda vez. Era realmente irritante ter que agüentar o fã clube dele, o seguindo, ganindo e implorando por atenção.

Malditas garotas. Lupin bufou, sentindo o incomodo ciúme o arrebatar. Balançando a cabeça, e temendo que estivesse um pouco atrasado para o café, apressadamente deixou o dormitório, em direção a saída do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Enquanto caminhava cumprimentou alguns fantasmas, que lhe sorriam ou acenavam. Como em todo o seu ritual, e depois de 7 anos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ele admirava os quadros nas paredes com a mesma admiração de quando tinha entrado com seus 11 anos.

Desceu mais algumas escadas, chegando ao hall, que levava as portas do Salão Principal. Remus observou, atônito, quando a sua presença se fez no recinto que Sirius estava em cima da mesa da Grifinória, com um sorriso no rosto e que muitos outros alunos achavam graça de mais uma das coisas que Black fazia. O licantropo ia começar a ralhar com Sirius, dizendo que aquilo era errado, mas nada o preparou para o que vinha a seguir, absolutamente nada.

- Seja eu! Seja eu! Deixa que eu seja eu e aceita o que seja seu. Então deita e aceita eu. – a voz rouca de Sirius Black preencheu todo o Salão, que repentinamente se calou. Remus sentiu o corpo inteiro amolecer e o começar a ruborizar suavemente, o rosto ainda surpreso.

O animago pareceu notar as expressões de pavor e constrangimento que adiquiriu as faces do monitor da Grifinória e acompanhado pelas palavras de força de James, alargou o sorriso, continuando a declamar as palavras, olhando diretamente dentro dos olhos do lupino, divertido, mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonadíssimo.

- Molha eu! Seca eu! Deixa que eu seja o céu e receba o que seja seu. Anoiteça e amanheça eu.

Remus precisava se esconder, desesperadamente. O tom do seu rosto já atingia uma coloração incrivelmente vermelha e só fazia aumentar à medida que observava Sirius se aproximar languidamente, um sorriso presunçoso agora nos lábios carnudos do namorado. Queria matar Sirius por aquela demonstração pública do relacionamento deles e por estar passando tamanha vergonha, ao mesmo que admitia que gostava já que todas aquelas virgenzinhas loucas para dar não poderia nunca mais arrastar asinhas para seu cachorro.

- Beija eu! Beija eu! Beija eu, me beija. Deixa o que seja ser.

O moreno estava mais perto agora, apenas a um palmo de distância e Lupin achou que fosse desmaiar ou bater nele, sinceramente. A parte que queria esfolá-lo vivo se tornou maior, tomando posse do seu corpo de tal maneira, mas ele permaneceu calado, impassível, esperando o show terminar para torturar Padfoot demoradamente e não de uma maneira boa. Definitivamente nada boa.

- Então beba e receba meu corpo no seu corpo eu, no meu corpo. – e naquela parte em particular Remus ouviu algumas risadinhas e assobios, o que só deixavam seus nervos a flor da pele e a vontade, aquela vontade louca, se espalhando, enquanto seu olhar se modificava para um mortal, mesmo com aquele estúpido sorriso no rosto do maroto que cantava com a voz rouca para si. - Deixa! Eu me deixo. Anoiteça e amanheça.

E então, como se finalizando a cantoria, como se não fosse nada demais o que tivesse feito, Sirius Black puxou Remus pela cintura, dando-lhe um beijo que poderia ser gravado para um filme e de dar inveja a qualquer um ali presente. Apertou os lábios contra os do lobisomem, que tentou render-se por alguns segundos, mas se viu perdido na batalha e tentado por aquele beijo, permitindo então que a língua do outro brincasse com a sua e suas mãos acariciassem a nuca do namorado. Eles ficaram no beijo por mais um minuto até um suave _"Ahem"_ se pronunciar e Lupin se afastar rapidamente de Sirius.

Remus sentiu novamente o rubor espalhar sobre suas bochechas e definitivamente ele deveria ter escondido sua cabeça em um buraco ou não ter levantado aquela manhã. Uma risada em forma de latido o acordou dos devaneios e os olhos se estreitaram suavemente, mas com um brilho assassino.

-Black, você é um homem morto. – a voz de Remus saiu o mais suave possível, mas nada daquilo fez Sirius ter boas suposições sobre o que estava por vir. Eles ainda estavam parados no meio do Salão Principal, todos os olhares focados, a maioria de inveja, alguns de nojo e muitos, _muitos_ assobios.

Sirius deu de ombros, sorrindo de lado, com deboche, tentando esconder o medo que tinha quando seu namorado falava tão suavemente daquela maneira. Remus riu, e com um movimento de varinha uma coleira surgiu no pescoço de Black que arregalou os olhos, murmurando um _'você não faria'_ enquanto que risadas preenchiam o salão.

Com um sorriso demoníaco, Remus logo tinha uma guia em mãos que prendeu gentilmente ao pescoço do primogênito dos Black e o arrastou para fora do local, acompanhado de risadas dos outros alunos. O animago ainda ouviu _um – 'Eu disse que você ia se foder, Sirius e não no bom sentido'_ – vindo de James, antes das portas se fecharem atrás deles e Remus, literalmente, o arrastar até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e não serem vistos pelo resto do dia.

Depois daquele dia, Sirius aprendeu que nunca mais iria brincar com Remus Lupin de novo. Nunca mais.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**NdA.:** Bom, é isso aí. Eu sei que não está lá essas coisas, mas vejam bem, eu estou com muito sono, mas achei que deveria postar essa fic, e eu sei que ninguém vai ler, mas é isso aí. Beijocas. E se alguém realmente leu, obrigada. Deixem reviews.


End file.
